


Since you've been gone

by Poppy1196



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Voltron: Legendary Defender Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 04:49:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9419453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poppy1196/pseuds/Poppy1196
Summary: Post season 2 with characters dealing with the aftermath of Shiro's disappearance.





	

Everybody was trying so hard. That is what Keith told himself when dealing with his teammates.But the truth was that this was Voltron as a team was weakened greatly, a veil of mourning looming over them like mist over water. Keith also knew that he had to start be the leader; they needed to be a united front now more than ever. Still taking Shiro's place in the black lion would feel way too... final for lack of a better word. Also he didn't quite feel like moving on from Red. Red was his, she understood him...the idea of someone else piloting her sent chills down his spine.

None seemed to care as each of his teammates went about their daily business. The paladins still went around helping those around. The empire had been greatly hurt by the loss of Zarkon and they needed to keep whatever momentum they had gained. And every time it was four not five paladins, four lions.The black lion had yet to fly once more since that fateful day. And as to add to their shame it was the Blade of Marmora that dealt with the rising number of issues in the first few days, allowing the team to heal and unwind.

Surprisingly it was not Allura that got Keith back on track. He was in the hangar, trying to make sense of this mess. He wished Red or 

Black could tell him, help him in a way. A small noise echoed in the room. Steps. When Keith turned he came face to face with a familiar pair of deep blue eyes.  
Lance was tall, almost as tall as Shiro, which was contrasting with his lanky and thin frame. Right then though the most striking feature was the lack of his smile. There was no warmth in his stance or anything. 

"Keith, hi. Glad to see you." silence filled the room" we need talk."  
Keith knew that, of course he did, but he most certainly didn't want to hear it from Lance. He was ready to go when Lance started running his mouth again.  
"I'm sure you don't want to do this, but if we fail now everything is lost. Everything Shiro went trough would be for nothing. We need a leader!"  
"I AM NOT REPLACING SHIRO!" he was screaming now; why did Lance alway rile him up. No, it wasn't Lance, it was all that he had kept inside.  
A soft hand reached for his shoulder. "This is not what this is about. Nobody is replacing anybody. But we need to be able to form Voltron. And you happen to be able to pilot Black. Thing are quite for now but for how long. Allura can try pilot Red. We talked about this, she and i. And it is high time we held a meeting about how we are gonna get Shiro back."  
Keith looked at Lance. He was serious.  
"What?" he couldn't stop himself.  
"People don't just go puff in the vacuum of space. We are already searching for Pidge's family. Sure, the circumstances are different; one is an alien abduction and the other some sort of mystical...uhm...something. But we dealt with space sharks and people live on planet-sized animals. We just took down an empire. And you got us space ninjas. Really, finding Shiro isn't doesn't sound that hard when we say it like that." and then Lance smiled. A reassuring, soft, warm,smile. And maybe that was what broke Keith; Lance being this stupid optimist, that you somehow believed when he said thing would get better. For the first Keith wondered how Allura would have described the blue paladin. That was beyond the pint as Keith felt his eyes water and tear up.  
"Keith, ma' man, sorry, I..."  
"No, I'm just, I've been pathetic. And I haven't even thought about getting him back. I'm used to when people go, leave or disappear to never see them again. Pidge has been searching for their family over and over, but after Shiro was gone I just crashed and burned . Man I'm a brat. I will deny I said this, but if it wasn't for you I would still wallow in self pity. Thanks ." and it was true. After talking with Lance things didn't seem so bad anymore. Lance was...blushing right now. Keith found that amusing, how easy it was to embarrass him.  
"Well duh, until we find him everywhere I look I will be searching for Shiro. Not giving up. This is not an if but when."  
And Keith believed him.  
"I want to stay some more. you should go first, if that is all, I mean."'i want to talk to Red' he wanted to add but Lance knew. Blue and he were just as close.  
"Okay, but no more missing dinner. And we never did go to that swimming pool. I promise I haven't taken over it..yet" he added with a bit of mischief.


End file.
